bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood, Chapter 41: The days the follow you at night.
We left the mountain area. There wasn't much left for us there. We weren't sure of our direction. I knew where we were going. If it was anything like what just happened we were going to- "Crescentia!" Senterra screamed, glad to know her city was still standing. She rain into her and Gaia's temple without thinking of anything but joyful memories. "Senterra!" Sheath screamed trying to stop her, she failed. Senterra was obviously happy to be home. Me and Pandora were not so happy about our arrival. We knew exactly what was coming here, and it wasn't good. "Why are you two shaking?" Aqua asked, noticing our nervousness. "That." Pandora said, pointing to the newly awakened Gurin. "You killed him!" He screamed, lunging at me with obvious intent to kill. This culdn't get much worse. But of course, as all things do, it did. The sun was in the middle of the sky, Crescentia was at it's brightest state next to night. The lights in Crescentia... died. Considering who founded this town it seemed impossible. And I was sure it was, since immediatly they flickered back on. Above the town I saw her. A face I could never forget. One filled with evil. An evil that could shatter even Sheath, who was standing strong. "I've finally found you, dearest Shade" The voice screamed at me, Senterra and Gaia were already down beside us. "Who are you?" Aqua stepped forward. "My quarrel is not with you, Aqua." She said. But Aqua refused to step down. "I don't care! You will answer me!" She said. "Who are you?" She repeated "No use explaining the useless to the dead, now is there?" The woman said firing a beam at Aqua. The beam landed, I was sure Aqua was no more. Especially after a hit like that. The smoke cleared, bringing a smirk to Sheath's face. There Aqua was, a barrier of water from the tip of her arrow, protecting her. "What's this now?" The woman was curious now. "What did you just do?" "No use explaining the useless to the dead." Aqua mimmicked. This was officially a fight, it was unavoidable. The woman released beams into the now stunned city. Screams were heard throughout Crescentia. Gurin was obviously siding with the woman. I had to kill him again. My words wouldn't get to him this way. My siblings were already in action. I stood there, my eyes still transfixed on the woman. I couldn't move. Fear? I then realized I wasn't able to be seen. I looked to my left to find Gurin searching for me. "I'll kill you Shade! Just wait till I find you!" He screamed. I was still invisible. "He is in front of you, my minion." She said, revealing my location. "Die!" Gurin shouted. He lunged toward me. His blades ready to cut me to shreds. My first instinct was to swing Tenscythe, so I did. Our blades made contact. All that was heard was the clashing of our blades. We paused. Long enough for Aqua to ask me a question. "Shade, do you know her?" She asked. "Yes." I began. "Her name. Is Strikeflier." Category:Blog posts